A number of environments have been developed for users to interact with large amounts of information for such applications as command and intelligence centers for commercial, government, and military use. For example, a number of different sensors, cameras, consoles, monitors, user input devices, computers, or other information gathering, transmitting, and/or storage devices could be connected to other such devices via a communications network. Many of these information center applications involve the provision of large volumes of sophisticated information.
To present to the user a broad range of information simultaneously, it may be desirable to accommodate multiple displays, optionally interactive, properly positioned, and in as large a format as possible, compatible with the space available and the display-to-user distance. On land, these information centers are generally placed in stationary or transportable platforms, requiring lengthy setup times. Mobile information centers may be available, but these require a vehicle with a large specialized volume. This additional volume for fixed displays and operators increases the bulk and weight of the vehicle, limiting mobility and use of standard vehicle types. Most standard vehicles have confined interiors and do not have the spare volume to conventionally mount large or numerous displays without impairing safe vehicle function.
However, for practical purposes of maintaining communications and physical stability, mobile command centers are generally used while stationary. It is therefore possible to repurpose interior vehicle cabin volume normally used during mobile operation of the vehicle to double in use for information display and/or interaction when the vehicle is parked. The volume can thus be used for different purposes in a stationary, information display mode than in a mobile, driving mode. An example of available volume might be in the front driving compartment of a typical vehicle—i.e., the volume adjacent to the windshield and between the driver and front seat passenger.